What Comes Down Must Go Up
by xcupcakex
Summary: Ivie just wanted to get away. Flung head first into Narnia, she learns friendship, love, and what family really is, whether it's blood or not. PeterxOC. Im going to finish then re-write. Promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. I hardly even own my own characters. They are feeling rather mutinous. **

Leaves crackling beneath her feet, Ivie Marshall was running away from home. Away from her parents, away from her boyfriend, away from the only life she has ever known. "God, I _knew_ better then to get caught up in that nonsense," Ivie hissed at herself, while walking into a shop use the lavatory. She gently touched the cut on her lip, where Jason's fist had made contact with her mouth. It seemed stupid to run away with nothing but the clothes on her back, but it seemed stupider to stay in a place where she was not wanted. Ivie couldn't understand what had made people dislike her so much. It could be the brown hair with a red tint or the plain blue eyes that people hated so much. Somehow, Ivie doubted it. As she went out of the bathroom, she noticed something strange. The bathroom was not at all a bathroom. It looked like a wood, with a small brook running through it. In the distance a tall castle was perched on a little hill surrounded by sand, rocks and little pools of salt water.

Ivie fell on the ground, overwhelmed at what she saw. She looked around for a door, anything to get her back to the small shop. She could not find one. As she stood back up, she saw a small group of people riding towards her, dressed in fine riding gear with crowns atop their heads. _ I think I'm going crazy, _Ivie thought dimly. _Absolutely loony_. Before she could make sense of what was happening, she turned around to face a growling wolf.

"How dare you come to these woods, daughter of Eve," said the wolf. Said the wolf! Ivie thought she was surely losing her mind when the beast spoke again. "We have warned you, and now it is time to pay." The wolf launched itself at her, and as Ivie screamed, a steak of silver ran past her. Startled, she fell into the brook behind her, and was submerged for a moment until she came up, gasping for air. Pushing brown hair out of her eyes she saw that in front of her fighting the wolf was a handsome knight, sword drawn as he fended off the wolf's attacks. As he fought, Ivie couldn't help but notice his blond hair falling into his blue eyes and his lean structure that allowed him to swing a sword. She would have noticed more until she saw that the wolf was sprinting towards her. Ivie scrambled up from the water and was ready to run when an arrow sprouted from the animal's throat and it went crashing into the earth. Behind her, Ivie heard footsteps. She whirled around and came face to face with a girl with an arrow pointed at her chest.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" demanded the girl. Two others flanked her sides, a boy and a girl, all three dressed in royal garments like the blond.

"Susan, leave the poor girl alone. Can't you see she is frightened enough?" said a dark-haired boy, before smiling at Ivie. "Hello, I'm Edmund. King Edmund, really, but it's just a load of nonsense. This is Susan and Lucy," he pointed out the scowling girl and the younger one beside him, "and you've already met Peter."

"Who?" Ivie asked while shaking the two girls' hands. "Where am I anyway?"

"He's the one who just saved your life," said the youngest girl, Lucy. "And this is the land of Narnia. We are the kings and queens of Narnia. We rule from Cair Paravel. The castle up there," she said answering Ivie's questioning look. Feeling very dull, she sat down on the grass and watched as the blond king walked towards the small group. _He __truly__ is exquisite_, Ivie thought wistfully.

"Hello," Peter said as he sat down next to her. "I see you've met my siblings. I'm Peter, High King of Narnia. What's your name?"

"I'm Ivie, queen of nothing," she said, "Is there a place I can stay until I find a way back to the real world?"

"This is the real world," Susan said sternly, "Just a different part of it. I'm sure you could stay at Cair Paravel until you find out what you want to do."

"Susan's right. Chances are you are in Narnia for a reason," Peter stated while getting on his horse. "Until you find out what that reason is, you can stay with us." The other three got on their horses quickly. With a small smile on his face, Edmund offered his hand and pulled Ivie up on his horse.

"Don't worry. I won't drop you," Edmund said over his shoulder as he nudged the horse into a trot. "This is Philip, by the way."

The ride to the castle was a short one. Edmund hadn't lied when he said he wasn't going to drop her, and after a quick goodbye with Philip the Horse, Ivie was following Susan through the castle. Looking around, she saw fine furnishings and heavy silk draped around rooms. It seemed too amazing that someone would live in such a massive castle.

" What do you think of our home?" asked Lucy, sidling up to Ivie. "I think you should sleep in the room over the seaside. It has a nice balcony and a wash room!" With that, Lucy grabbed her hand and took off running down a corridor. Ivie laughed and followed her. She couldn't remember all the turns they had taken, but behind her she heard the others shouting and running to keep up. Ivie looked behind her to see Peter running after them, grinning and laughing before she collided with something hard and alive.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" squealed the girl. She was a slight girl. With wispy blond locks down her back, she looked at Ivie as though she had something dirty on her gown. Peter came running up behind them concern on his face, but as soon as he saw who they had run into, he stopped. "Oh, Peter!" When the girl threw herself into his arms, Peter looked as surprised as Ivie felt.

"What a surprise," Peter said dryly, looking to Lucy and Ivie for help. Stifling a giggle, Lucy rolled her eyes at the new girl. "Ivie, this is Arianna. My fiancée."

"Hi. I'm Ivie," she said politely, extending her hand. Not taking it, Arianna continued to stare at her.

"Hello. I am Arianna, princess of Gaima. Are you the new servant girl?" She asked innocently, though Ivie thought she saw a glint of malevolence in her eyes. As she opened her mouth furiously, Peter said, " Ivie is a friend. I expect her to be treated as such."

"But Peter, why is she so important?" Arianna whined, stomping her foot. " I don't understand why you put everyone before me. I'm to be your bride."

"Can we go now Lucy?" Ivie said in a bored tone. Lucy and Susan giggled as Edmund came towards them, panting. He had taken off his armor while the rest of them had been running down the halls.

"Weren't we…going… to eat…food?" He gasped, causing Lucy to giggle more.

"I think you should try to show Ivie her room, Lucy," Susan said stiffly. "She might want to clean up before supper is served." Lucy nodded and took Ivie's hand yet again. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

_I don't think I could live here. I would get lost trying to find my way to the bathroom_, Ivie thought as Lucy led her through a series of doors.

"I don't like really Arianna," Lucy said unexpectedly as she turned yet another corner to the fabled bedroom. "She's bitter towards anyone that even looks at Peter and as you can tell, he doesn't even like her. No one in the castle gets along with her besides the servants but that's only because they are paid to. She's only here because she wants to be a queen. We're close to your room now." As she said it, they walked into one of the most beautiful bedrooms Ivie had ever seen. The whole room was decorated with deep purple and silver; purple pillows with silver fringes, a purple four-poster, silver curtains covering the seascape from the balcony. Edmund came in and sat on the bed as Ivie marveled at the new room.

"You have dresses in the wardrobe over in the corner," Peter said, coming from behind and startling Ivie. "The door on your left leads to the washroom and the room to your right leads to my chambers."

"Your chambers?" Ivie squeaked. She cleared her throat and smiled at Peter. "Thank you for letting me stay. I won't be any trouble."

"Let's hope not," Susan said from the doorway, grinning at Ivie. "Dinner is ready if you're hungry."

"Food!" exclaimed Edmund, leaping from his post on the bed to the door. "Come on!"

Laughing, Ivie followed Edmund and the others to the dining room. Whether


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia in anyway. And I am very sorry I own Arianna. Thanks to Isinha and brezzybrez for reviewing. Also thanks to RainbowWerewolf, my beta.**

Surprised as she was that getting to the dining room faster than she thought she would, Ivie forgot that she would be dining with someone other than just the kings and queens. The dining room was huge. Stained glass windows shinned down at them, depicting a war between what looked enormous cat and a white woman. Placed around the room where tables of different sizes, each one set for a different occasion. In the middle was a long table, set with silverware and plates for tonight's dinner. Already sat at the table was Arianna, looking at her reflection in the back of a spoon. She smiled as they walked up to the table and Ivie couldn't help but be reminded of a leech. _Don't think such mean thoughts_, she scolded herself. _You need to show respect even if she doesn't deserve it. _Smiling slightly, Ivie sat beside Susan while food was placed before them. It was a huge feast, even though there were only six people there.

"How do you like the castle?" Peter asked.

"It's one of the most beautiful places I have ever been in. I am amazed that you are even letting me stay here," Ivie admitted, gaining a grin from Lucy. "So what do you like to do for fun, Lucy?"

"Ooh, I like to dance with the dryads, and the fawns. Tomorrow you have to meet Mr. Tumnus! And we will have to take you to the tailor's after you try on your dresses later. Susan is always trying to make me go shopping in the market with her, but now you can!" Lucy's eyes glowed as she planned out the next few days.

"Oi! What about my birthday?" Edmund demanded.

"What about it?" Ivie asked innocently. Edmund stuck his tongue out at her. She retaliated by flicking a spoon full of potatoes at him. Except she missed: she hit Peter instead. As he pulled the potato gunk out of his hair, Ivie thought he did not look happy. Picking up a plate of cranberry sauce, he hurled it at Ivie. The sauce hit both Susan and Ivie and soon everyone was throwing food at one another except Arianna. She left the room, screaming about her hair.

"Potatoes incoming!"

"Ahh!"

"Peas! I spot peas!"

"Shut up, Lu!"

"Locate more ammo, Ed!"

"I slipped on a pickle!"

Hiding behind an overturned table, Ivie was beside Edmund and Peter when she realized she was on the wrong side of the battle. Trying to slip away as quietly as possible, she scooted towards the end of the table. Spotting a dessert cart loaded with pies, Ivie ran towards the cart at full sprint.

"Enemy spotted!" Cried Edmund as Peter threw a loaf of bread at her. Picking up a pie, she heaved it at Edmund. As it landed on the floor between them, Ivie saw that the Lucy and Susan had stopped throwing food. Looking towards the door, she saw there was a centaur walking towards the distruction in the middle of the room. As everyone stood up to reveal him or herself, including Ivie, she wondered who was this centaur who could silence even the Kings and Queens.

"Excuse me, my Kings and Queens. I did not mean to interfere with your festivities with your guest," the centaur said, bowing to the Pevensies, "but I bring distressful news. In the woods where you found this girl today, the White Witch's allies are forming together. One of our spies said that they intend to attack at dawn."

The room was deathly silent. Noise erupted as Peter and Edmund jumped over the table to confirm what the centaur had said. Motioning for Ivie to join them, Lucy and Susan left through a side door leading to a corridor.

"What's going on?" Ivie asked as she caught up with the queens.

"Didn't you just hear Oreius's report?" Susan snapped. "We are about to be attacked by enemy troops. How did they get so close to Cair Paravel? I thought Oreius would have scouts about."

"He did," Lucy reminded her, struggling to keep up with her sisters stride. "The only reason we had a warning was because of Oreius." Stopping in front of two large doors, Susan opened them to reveal the biggest library Ivie had ever seen. It was huge with books on every subject, from _Battle Tactics and How to Use Them _to _Minotaurs: Man's Quick Death_. Placed around the room, were armchairs, tables and ladders. Looking to the second story Ivie saw a huge table, where Edmund, Peter and Oreius were already standing. Not even bothering to ask how they got there first, the girls stumbled up the steps to the table. On the table was a map of the land, little red and black flags placed in an area by the castle.

"We found Ivie here," Edmund said, pointing to a place between Cair Paravel and a forest called Owlwood. "If we can draw them out into this field in the middle of Owlwood with our archers in the trees encircling it, then we might have a better chance of taking them out than if somewhere else."

"Well done, Ed," Peter said, clapping his brother on the back. Drawing himself up to his full height, Peter looked into the faces of his family and friends. "I have decided that we should attack tonight."

**A/N: Yet the end of another chapter. Sorry this one was so short but I wanted to get to the preparations of the battle more quickly. So review, my pretties and give me marshmallows to put in my hot chocolate. **


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I am not C.S. Lewis. Bugger. I own what characters you do not recognize, though. Thanks to NarnianFairyPirateAtTwilight and Isinha for the awesome reviews. Also, thanks to RainbowWerewolf, the coolest beta ever. :)

Leaving the library was a blur to Ivie. She remembered wondering how she could help the battle. She couldn't use a sword or a bow and she was downright clumsy when she panicked. The only way she could think of being useful is if she decided to throw herself on someone and hoping to God that she didn't get stabbed in the gut. Following Oreius down to the stables had been her instructions from Peter, and how she was supposed to help them there, she didn't know. _I know how to saddle a horse,_ she thought grimly, _perhaps I could help there before I ask Susan what to do. _Settling on that plan, Ivie walked into the stables. It was pure mayhem. Soldiers were running about, shouting orders and saddling horses. Walking up to Philip, she grabbed his saddle from the rail beside him.

"Hello, Philip. I trust you are ready for battle?" Ivie asked, giving him a quick brush.

"As ready as I can be. Will I be carrying you and the King again or just Edmund?"

"Probably just Edmund. I'm hardly anything useful for this sort of thing," She said as she placed the saddle blanket on his back. "I wish there was a way that the Kings and Queens could stay."

"They wouldn't," Philip sighed as his saddle was put on. "Oreius has tried to talk to the High King about it but he won't have it."

"Let's not worry about it. Your job today is to keep Edmund safe and not die in the process," she said checking the cinches of Edmund's saddle. She put the bridle on Philip and moved on to the horse beside him. It was a white mare who stood quietly as Ivie readied her for battle. Ivie assumed she could not talk, unlike Philip. Instead she talked to the horse to comfort herself. "You are a pretty horse, did you know that? I can't believe someone is to ride you to battle. You will get all dirty. Soon it will be time to ride. Let's hope we win." A hand gripped Ivie's shoulder and she turned to see Peter's worried face.

"Is there any way I can ask you to stay behind?" He said quietly. Peter was dressed in chain mail and looked every bit of a High King.

"What? And stay here not knowing what will become of you and the others? Are you crazy?" Ivie asked indignantly.

"What can you possibly do in battle? You don't know how to use neither sword nor bow. I can not watch you as I fight," Peter said, voice hardening. "And you will more than likely get hurt, which will become a hindrance instead of help. Thank you for saddling Ivory for me." He said it like it was an after thought. It made Ivie clench her fists in anger.

"I'm happy to be some sort of help. I wouldn't want to get in the way," he snapped at him, bringing a look of shock on his face. She stomped out of the stables before he could something else to her. It infuriated Ivie that Peter could try to tell her what to do, like he owned her.

_He is High King, _said a voice in the back of her head. It was the same voice that had told her to run away.

I wouldn't care if he were King of Toadstools. He had no right to talk to me like that, she thought.

_He was just trying to protect you,_ the voice said. _You know you couldn't have done much either._

Shut up, she thought glumly. Even Arianna got to ride into battle.

The voice had nothing to say to that. After she had a servant lead her to her room, she decided that a bath would be nice right about now. It would take her mind off of what might happen if Edmund's plan went wrong. Although he had planned for Susan and Lucy to stay out of the fighting, that doesn't mean they wouldn't get hurt. Ivie shuddered to think what could happen to Peter or Edmund. Walking over to the wash room door, she realized a note was pinned to it. Snatching it off the door, it read:

_Ivie,_

_We figured Peter wouldn't let you come. He can be overprotective like that. Have this time to yourself to take a bath and try on some off your new dresses. It will help you get your mind off of what might happen to us. Be readied, for when we get back, you probably won't have time to yourself for a while. See you soon. _

Susan & Lucy

Ivie sighed, and walked into the bathroom. Inside, a bath was already ready for her, steam vapors coming off its surface. After getting undressed, she sat in the water and thought about today's adventures. Dunking her head under water, she felt lightheaded as she thought of the past.

"_Ivie, come on!" The little girl laughed. It was a sunny day at the lake with a light breeze blowing. The little girl ran to the water's edge and jumped in._

"_Anastasia!! No!!" Ivie jumped in after her. The water's darkness was cold and crushing. As she tried to scream for Anastasia again, Ivie's head went under and water filled her lungs._

A hand grabbed her hair and pulled Ivie out of the water. She screamed at the pain coming from her head.

"Miss! Miss!" Ivie looked up into the face of a boy, ten or eleven at most. He let go of her head and handed Ivie a towel.

"I'm sorry, miss. I was fixing the High King's room when I heard you scream," he said, making sure not to look at Ivie as she pulled the towel around her. He had dark skin, cat-like eyes and looks that sowed he would some day be more beautiful than he is now.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Ivie asked.

"Adrian, if it pleases the miss," he whispered, bowing low.

"Thank you, Adrian." Giving the boy a small smile, Ivie sent him back to Peter's room so she could change.

After her bath, she walked into the bedroom to try on dresses like Susan had suggested to bring her mind off of what had happened in the other room. Grabbing a dress from the wardrobe, she proceeded back to the bathroom to try it on. It was a maroon gown, with a white slip to wear underneath it. Putting it on, she found it was almost perfect, except it needed to be taken in at the bottom. Walking back to the bedroom, Ivie proceeded to twirl about in the dress.

"You know, if you keep doing that you might just get sick all over your new dress," said a male voice, startling Ivie into tripping and falling on the floor.

"Who said that?" Ivie asked, crawling over to the bed to pull herself upright. On the bed was a regular tabby cat, lying with a smile of contentment on it's face. Ivie narrowed her eyes at it. "You said it, didn't you?"

"Of course not, my lady. It simply was your imagination," yawned the Cat, opening it's eyes to look at her. "Why in Aslan's name would I talk? My name is Demetri if you choose not to believe me."

"Hello Demetri, my name is Ivie," she said to the Cat as she sat beside him. He purred as she stroked him.

"Have you ever read _'Alice in Wonderland'_?" she asked him. "There is a cat in that book called the Cheshire Cat. He is owned by a woman named The Duchess."

"I think it is more likely that he owns her," Demetri said carelessly as he jumped off the bed and pranced onto the balcony. Ivie followed him there and wished she hadn't. I column of soldiers heading towards the woods could be seen from the balcony and Ivie thought she could just make out a white dot at the head of the column.

"I suggest you go to sleep before you pass out," the Cat stated. "Put on one of your human sleep dresses from the wardrobe. I will wake you if anything changes."

"Thank you, Demetri," Ivie said, leaning down to kiss the Cat's head. Following his directions, Ivie was soon lying in the purple bed. Staring up at the ceiling, it was hours before she fell asleep. Even then, Ivie's dreams were plagued with nightmares of people changing into wolves, talking Cats and the dismembered bodies of the Pevensies. And so she slept until daybreak settled through the balcony.

**A/N: Blah. I didn't like this chapter so much. Convince me otherwise. I probably won't post again this week. Review (ideas welcome if you have 'em) and we'll have a party, complete with Twister.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: No, I am not C.S. Lewis. I think we have figured this out. Thank you, RainbowWerewolf and Isinha cause you guys are Ninjatastic!!

Ivie awoke to the sound of a horn being blown. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where she had hung the maroon dress the night before. As she scrambled to put it on she heard Demetri outside the door telling her to hurry up.

"I'm coming," she gasped, and stepped out of the bathroom. Demetri was sitting on her bed and when he saw her, he jumped off the bed and bounded for the door as he said, "Follow me!"

Ivie followed the cat around the castle, happy that she had someone as a guide and worried about why he wanted her to follow him. The answer came quickly enough. Demetri had led Ivie to the stables, and from the door she could see the soldiers returning from the battle. Some smiled wanly when they saw her but most went into the castle without a second glance. Some of the soldiers were carrying stretchers and although she knew whom she would see on one, her heart still stopped at the sight of it.

"You idiot!" she screamed at him, causing most people in the area to cover their ears. "You stop me from going but instead you get hurt anyway? I can't believe you!"

Peter smiled as though he had expected as much to happen. On the stretcher beside him, Ivie heard a chuckle. She looked and found Edmund smiling at her as though pleased with himself. Other creatures were on stretchers around them, but Ivie only had eyes for the two foolish Kings. Distracted as she was by them, Ivie heard crying behind her. She turned to see Lucy sitting on a hay bale, choking back sobs.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Ivie asked softly, squatting in front of the girl.

"I—I dropped my cordial in—the river," Lucy sniffed before entering an all out brawl. She gulped down a few breaths of air before starting again. "If—I had it then—then Edmund and Peter wouldn't—be in pain." By the end, Lucy had started hiccuping. Ivie rubbed her back soothingly while looking around for Susan. She spotted her caring for someone that looked like a cross between a human and tree and figured she couldn't be bothered. Feeling a hand on her back, Lucy seemed to calm down a little and she smiled watery at Ivie. Returning the smile, Ivie wondered what had happened to Edmund and Peter.

"Let's go look for your brothers," Ivie whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy nodded and used her sleeve as a handkerchief. Gripping Ivie's hand, they proceeded to look for the Kings. Lucy found them talking to a faun and a bull with the head of a man. As Ivie and Lucy walked towards them, ensuring a smile on Lu's face for sure, a strangled screech came from behind them. Arianna sprinted past them into Peter's arms as he grimaced from the pain.

"Get off of him!" Lucy cried as she kicked Arianna in the back of the leg. The girl let go of Peter and was glaring at Lucy like she might strangle her when Ivie interfered.

"Don't you dare touch her," She said quietly, stepping between the two girls. Susan came running up and stepped behind Ivie, as though to reinforce her.

"Arianna, I think it's best you leave now," Susan said coldly.

"Fine. I will leave," Arianna said shrilly. "I will go home to my father and tell him how awful you Narnians were to me. Then you will be sorry." Arianna stalked off, as the Pevensies and Ivie gave a sigh of relief.

"What do you think will happen when she tells her father?" Susan asked as she pushed Peter into a seat causing him to wince.

"I don't know, but it probably will not be good," answered Edmund, looking up from where he lay on a cot. "Now we can talk about something more close at hand. My birthday!"

"More close at hand would be your wounds, Ed," Susan said smartly. "Now, if you wouldn't mind Ivie, could you take Edmund to his room till I can tend to him?"

"Er, sure, okay," Ivie said nervously as she helped Edmund up the stairs.

"You don't know where my room is, do you?" Edmund asked slyly when as they toppled down on a landing on the third floor.

"No, I don't," She sighed. "I don't suppose you could tell me?"

"Actually, you got the floor right," he said, after considering what would happen if he didn't tell her. "And my room is the third room on the left. It's easy enough to remember for feature references."

" Should I leave you here like this or beat you over the head a couple times?" Ivie suggested, standing up and walking away. As soon as Edmund cried her name, Ivie turned with a smug smile on her face.

"Yes, oh great King," she said sarcastically, giving him a mock bow. "How may I serve his Highness?"

"Oh, ha ha, Ivie," Edmund scowled. "Please help me to my room. I feel as though I may be sick." Indeed, Edmund did look a tad bit green. Throwing his arm over her shoulder, Ivie dragged the King to his bed before collapsing on the floor.

"His Highness should lay off the dessert," Ivie murmured. Chuckling slightly, he looked down at her as she admired his room. The room looked like a forest to Ivie, with dark browns and greens littering the room. Many books were tossed about, some open to pages, others piled on top of each other. While her room had a balcony, his had a nook with a reading chair in the middle, bookshelves filled up to the ceiling that covered the wall in the nook except for a large stained glass window that pictures Edmund himself.

"What do you think of having a ball for my birthday?" he asked her, bringing her back to reality. "Now that Princess Arianna has decided not to deem us with her presence, we are going to have to meet new Ladies of the Court. It's an tiresome activity, but it has to be done."

"I was thinking a picnic," Ivie said after a few moments of thought. When Edmund didn't say anything, she continued, "But you can have both, you know. Just a picnic with your family and a ball later that night. I'm sure no one would mind."

"But you would have to come on the picnic too!" Edmund cried, shocked. "Dragging me up the stairs and threatening to leave me to die practically makes us family! Besides, Peter has a soft spot for you. I would have to take you along to keep him occupied." At that moment, Susan chose to make an appearance.

"Ivie!" she exclaimed, running to her side and helping her up.

"I'm okay, Sue," she said, claming the girl down. "I just felt like having a rest and Ed's carpet seemed like a good place to have it. I think he has been sneaking extra helpings of dessert. He gets no dessert while wounded."

"But I'm sick!" Ed said angrily. "I deserve dessert while I'm hurt."

"Exactly why you don't get any," Ivie retorted. "That's what you get for being an idiot and going off into battle. No dessert." With that, she leapt from the room only to be stopped by Susan.

"Peter wants to see you," she said mildly, though there was something in her voice that said it meant something.

"Great. Now I get to deal with another idiot King who has a death wish," Ivie sighed, walking down the hall. "Where is he?"

"In his room."

_Fantastic._

****

A/N: Yeah, predictable, I know. Lucy's cordial will come back later, I promise. More Edmund, yay!! Review, pretty please.


	5. Chapter 5

** Discliamer: Not mine. We get it. Thanks to CryingRosex3 and XotimisticxpessimistX for reviews. **

"Peter?" Ivie said through the wooden door. When no one answered, Ivie opened the door quietly and stuck her head in. The room was decorated with red and gold, a king's room if there ever was one. It was slightly larger than Ivie's next door. Where Ivie's balcony and Edmund's nook had been, Peter had a small study, complete with a second floor. Looking at the study, she wondered if every room in Cair Paravel was different. Bringing her attention to the bed in the middle of the room, Ivie saw Peter lying down with blankets pulled up to his chin. Seeing that his eyes were closed, she crept to the bed and sat on the edge. From there she continued to survey the room.

"I'm not sleeping, you know," said Peter's voice, the mattress beneath Ivie shifting as he said it. Peter was sitting up now, a smile gently placed on his face as Ivie turned to look at him.

"Did Ed give you a hard time while dragging him up the stairs?" Peter asked.

"I'm not talking to you, idiot High King of Narnia," Ivie stated, falling back onto the bed. Peter's smile slid into a frown as he watched her, confused by what she meant.

"Are you still mad about me not letting you fight?" He asked then sighed. Ivie closed her eyes as she felt Peter's weight move from the bed to the floor. Knowing he was walking over to her, she thought of things not to say to him. The bed shifted again as Peter sat next to her.

"Open your eyes," Peter demanded. She obeyed. He was lying beside her with a serious look on his face; one that suggested there was going to be talking in the near future.

"Peter," Ivie choked. "You're not wearing a shirt." Peter smiled wanly at the comment.

"No, I'm not. It is easier to change the dressings without worrying about taking my shirt off. Or so Susan tells me." He shrugged. Then his grin turned playful. "Why? Are you embarrassed to be lying in bed with a man who does not have a shirt on?"

"No, I'm not," She said as she struggled to get up. "I'm just embarrassed to be lying in bed with the High King who does not have a shirt on."

"No, wait. Don't go," Peter whined as he gabbed her arm and pulled Ivie back down.

"I'll just be in the other room."

"And yet I feel no urge to yell across the room to talk to you. Please stay," Peter requested, giving Ivie the most adorable puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen.

"Blah. You win, Mister High King," She sighed, looking over at Peter, who grinned in triumph. They lay there for a while, not talking, Peter stroking Ivie's hair.

"How did you come to Narnia?" asked Peter unexpectedly.

"Erm… I don't know exactly how, but I was running away," Ivie muttered. "I was walking into a bathroom and then I was here. End of story. Well, not really. A wolf almost attacked me and this crazy knight man came to my aid while risking his own life. And then, said knight decides to throw a loaf of bread at me, go off to battle, tell me I can't come, then gets hurt because of his own stupidity. And that is my adventure in Narnia so far."

"Why were you running away?"

"Because… because three years ago, I watched my little sister die," whispered Ivie, tears stinging her eyes. "She drowned. Her name was Anastasia and she was five. My parents have blamed me for her death ever since." Peter wrapped his arms around her as she dried her eyes. Bringing his hand to her neck, Peter traced a small scar behind Ivie's left ear.

"What happened here?" asked Peter as he traced the scar again and again.

"My boyfriend."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't agree to move in with him. He got angry and threw a teacup at me. A shard of it hit me there. I am only seventeen. He must be crazy."

"You talk too much," Peter said simply after a moment of silence. Ivie slapped his chest playfully, and Peter winced.

"Oh God, Peter, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Should I get Susan?" Ivie sputtered worriedly, before Peter rolled on top of her and pined her arms down with a quick "Gotcha!"

"What do you want, Peter?" Ivie asked, ignoring the feeling in her stomach.

"Edmund's birthday ball is coming up," he said casually, as if he did this everyday. "I was wondering if you would allow me to escort you."

"What? After this? I think not!" Peter held her firmly to the bed as she struggled to get up.

"I won't let you up till you say yes," he hinted. Peter sighed in frustration as she still struggled. "Why do you not want to go with me?"

"I wasn't planning on going," she snapped. Ivie glared up at Peter as he frowned down at her. For a few moments neither spoke. "Fine. I'll go with you. But just as an escort, nothing more."

"Of course. Wouldn't want the good people of Narnia to think their King was with someone without a title."

"Shut up. Would you mind getting off of me now?"

"When I feel like it." Lowering his face to hers, Ivie's heart sputtered.

"Are you two going to make out now?" said Demetri's voice from beside them. Sure enough, when Ivie looked over the Cat was sitting there, a smile on his feline face.

"Way to ruin the moment, Demetri," Ivie said to him. Peter groaned and pushed himself off of Ivie.

"Why couldn't you have come along sooner?" Ivie asked the Cat as she sat up. "Then I wouldn't have had to go to Edmund's stupid ball."

"You were handling the situation fine by yourself," Demetri said, prancing to the door. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I am hungry. Come with me to the kitchen to get yourself some food and me some, too. Can't you see it is already dark? Of course, you are welcome to join us, Highness." Peter scoffed at him.

"I think I will. To keep you two out of trouble."

Ivie sighed and followed the two down the stairs to the kitchen. No one noticed when they entered and grabbed mounds of food. _Perhaps it is because we are with Peter_, Ivie mused before taking a salmon fillet for Demetri. After they got back to Peter's room with the food, the trio sat on the floor as Peter told Demetri and Ivie of what had happened on the battlefield. Then the man and Cat told her of the White Witch and Aslan. She marveled over it and wished she had been there, fighting alongside the Pevensies. When she and Demetri finally went to bed, Peter hugged Ivie and kissed her on the cheek while telling her she could come to him at anytime, day or night. Ignoring the feelings washing over her, Ivie fell asleep thinking of what exactly she was doing in Cair Paravel and what was happening between her and Peter.

_Yup. This is going to be fun._

** A/N: This is the turning point. And since I got no flames yet, I'm going to continue it. I'm going on vacation. Agian. So enjoy this chapie and send me reviews cause you know you love me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was really hard writting. I don't even like it that much but it's just one of those things you gotta do. sigh Thanks to my commentors dani-elly09, Dearheart, Kat-Princess-Kitty, NarnianFairyPirateAtTwilight, selene sheppard, MrsPigeonPevensie, and herbieunloaded. Thankies for the reviews. They make me happeh. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Bite Me. **

A few days passed uneventfully, or at least not like her first two days in Narnia. Ivie spent most of her time with Susan and Lucy, gossiping about the latest fashions in court and planning Edmund's ball. It was unanimously decided that the picnic was a good idea and they all will go to the beach for it. What little time Ivie spent with Peter and Edmund together, was sparing, eating, or reading. Separately, the Pevensies did different things with Ivie. When she was with Susan, Ivie spent most of her time in dress fittings and comparing the men of the Court, for Susan wanted to marry soon. Susan also tried to teach Ivie to use a bow but when it was decided Ivie had done more damage to herself than the target, they gave up. Lucy enjoyed Ivie's sketches of Narnia and Cair Paravel, and the stories Ivie made to go along with them. Sadly, it reminded her of Anastasia sometimes, who only Peter knew about. What time she spent with Edmund was mostly reading in his nook and playing chess, which even Edmund admitted she was good at. They would spend hours not talking, focused on the board in front of them. Every night Ivie would spend in Peter's room. He would tell her stories of Narnia and when she couldn't sleep, he would sing her Narnian lullabies until she was. This happened only when Demetri did not stay with her, and if Peter noticed this, he didn't say anything to Ivie about it. In exchange for his stories and occasional singing, Ivie told Peter about her life before she came to Narnia. He would listen intently, stopping only for questions until he deemed she was ready to sleep. Peter would then pick her up from the floor on which they sat and carry Ivie to her bed. More often than not, she was asleep by the time Peter put her down and she never felt the whisper of a kiss on her cheek.

Now that Edmund's birthday was a few days away, Susan, Lucy and Ivie went down to the Rush River Village to look at cloth for their dresses for the ball and trinkets just to have.

"Look at this, Susan!" Lucy exclaimed, twirling herself in what looked like purple velvet at the seamstress's shop. Ivie laughed as she helped Lucy out of it, eyeing a shimmer of fabric above it. Taking it down, the fabric was ivory silk. Ivie went to hand it to Susan to say that it was perfect for Susan's dress of blue.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ivie yelled from the dressing room hours later when Susan wordlessly handed her a dress made from the silk. Lucy was already dressed in a gown of green silk and admiring herself in the mirror.

"Just try it on!" Lucy yelled back. Ivie consented and put the dress on. "No matter what it looks like, I'm sure Peter will say you look ravishing."

"What!?" yelped Ivie as the seamstress poked her with a pin. After a few adjustments, she left the dressing room to look at herself in the mirror. Standing outside the door was Susan, in a magnificent dress of sky blue.

"You look stunning," Ivie said, sneaking up behind Susan and startling her.

"Thanks, Ivie." Susan gasped at Ivie and started messing with her hair. "You look beautiful. Everyone will be surprised with what you can look like with a little effort." Ivie rolled her eyes at Susan's remark. They stood together in front of the mirror before taking off the dresses. While Susan chatted about what will take place at the ball while the seamstress packed up their dresses that Susan had paid for, Ivie noticed Lucy was no where to be seen. At that moment, Adrian the servant boy from Cair Paravel ran into the shop. Clutching his chest, his eyes darted wildly until he spotted the Queen and her friend.

"Her Highness!" he gasped. "Queen Lucy is in trouble! Some men are giving her problems."

Rushing outside, Ivie spotted the problem area at once. Surrounding Lucy outside of a pub was a bunch of young men, drunks by the looks of them. They teased her and pulled her hair as Ivie and Susan approached.

"Evening, gentlemen," Ivie said smoothly, sliding into the center where Lucy was. "I do believe this is Queen Lucy you are messing with."

"Oi! Looks like pretty girls are sprouting up everywhere, huh?" a fat brute asked his mates as they grinned wolfishly. With Susan no where around, Ivie had nothing to do but frown at them. "How about we show these ladies a good time?"

Bracing herself for a fight, Ivie counted the men. Seven in all, she was sure they would beat the crap out of her as soon as their wits came about them. _Gives me a reason not to go to the ball,_ Ivie thought grimly. _No one wants to escort a girl with a black eye, anyway. _As the men gathered around the two girls, she felt as though she must do something. When the fat man pushed her, Ivie punched him in the face. A loud yell erupted from the man and as his friends made to grab the two girls and Ivie pushed Lucy away from the brawl before being pushed into the mud below her. Looking up, she saw the boy Adrian attacking one man and Demetri scratching at another. Not even wondering how the Cat got there, Ivie scrambled around, trying to get out of the forest of tangled feet. _I guess this is why I stayed with Jason. So we could fight_. A pair of hands reached down and pulled her up so that Ivie was looking into the face of one of the fat man's comrades. She spit in his face before being knocked in the back of her head. His fist came toward her face and Ivie felt it against her face. A foot connected solidly with her back and again she went into the mud.

"WHAT IN ASLAN'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" It was Edmund. Everyone cleared the streets as he came running to Ivie's aid. Glowering at the drunken men till they scampered away, he helped her out of the mud and blood that littered the ground.

"Chivalrous, aren't you?" Ivie said while pushing him away to ring her hair out of mud.

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to clean you up before Peter gets here," Edmund retorted, wiping mud off her dress. "He will not be happy about what happened. And with Lucy, too..." Shaking his head, he picked up Demetri, who was grumbling something about silly girls and no fish for dinner. Susan and Lucy came running out of a shop from where they were hiding.

"Ivie!" Susan nearly tackled Ivie when she hugged her. Tears ran down Susan's face as she spoke. "I am sorry I left. I thought I should get help before something bad happened. By the mane, what were you thinking taking those men on by yourself?" Susan mock hit her on her shoulder and Ivie pretended to wince. Lucy joined there hug with a sort of strangled war cry causing Susan and Ivie to laugh. Ed was not paying attention to them and asking a nearby villager what had happened. Adiran was sitting near him, sniffling. Ivie went over to where the boy was.

"Hey, Adrian. You all right?" Ivie asked, sitting next to him. The boy nodded, looking her square in her eyes.

"You wasn't hurt, was you?" He asked. When she shoke her head, Adrian visably relaxed. "Thank Aslan. Jar and his men often carry on this way, although it's hard to believe they would try something in the little Queen." Ivie silently agreed. A shadow passed over them, and she looked up into the face of a certian High King. Adrian got up quickly, bowed to him and left quietly. Peter took his spot and a uncomfortable silence settled between the two.

"You're stupid," Peter said after a few minutes. "And I'm mad at you."

"Yeah. I figured that," whispered Ivie. She felt ashamed of her actions earlier. It now made sense to get help but she had acted how she had in her other world. Reckless. No self-preservation. A liability. The list went on and on. A different world, a different set of rules.

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's go back home." Ivie nodded, not protesting. The others were watching. Susan went and got the dresses from the seamstress on the way back to the local stables. Their horses were already sadled and the ride back to Cair Paravel was a silent one. Ivie did not visit Peter's room that night, or any night leading up to the ball. They were not talking to each other and while Susan kept saying they were acting childish, Ivie was too stubborn to say anything to Peter. This is how it went until Edmund decided to take things into his own hands on his birthday.

**A/N: I down right HATE this chapter. . . Review for my sanity. Also, my dearest beta, RainbowWerewolf, has gotten herself into a bit of a pickle with the parentals. I need a new beta. Anyone?? **

**cc**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a random bit because I had to do the picnic scene. I really like the next chapter and hopefully will be up in a few days. Unless I get abducted.**

**Disclaimer: Just today I thought a bird was _psst_ing me to follow it to Narnia. Guess what? It didn't work and I fell in a thorn bush. So I'm not C.S. Lewis.**

When Edmund's birthday finally came, Ivie woke to a shower of color. Ed stood over her, throwing confetti on Ivie's head.

"Get up! Get up! GET UP!!" yelled the young King excitedly before ninja-leaping off her bed and went out a side door. Ive shook her head and got out of bed. Edmund was back a moment later.

"I went through the wrong door," he muttered, leaving her bathroom and sprinting to the door oposite it. Edmund started banging on it. "Peter, Peter!! Get up!! Save me from Ivie's horribly smelly feet!!" Ivie ran at Ed as the door opened infront of him. Peter stood there groggily before Edmund threw a bucket of the confetti on him. Ed ran from the room, laughing, leaving Ivie and Peter standing there staring at each other covered in confetti.

"I'm sorry for being stupid the other day," Ivie blurted without thinking. "I wasn't thinking and-" Peter held up a hand to silence her.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you stupid. It wasn't fair and I was just angry because I wasn't there," he said rather slowly. "Also, you have something in your hair." Ivie reached up and pulled the colored paper from her hair. She wrinkled her nose at Peter and kicked him out of her room to get dressed. She settled on a simple gown of dark blue and left her hair alone, knowing that Susan would be pulling at it later in the day. Ivie left her room as Lucy was coming down the hall to breakfest. They walked down together and as Lucy talked of Mr. Tumnus the fawn and of the Beavers they would meet tonight at the ball, Ivie admired the decorations that had been put up overnight. Ribbons dangled from the chandeliers and the ceiling, the suits of armor had been dusted along with the portraits, and The banisters decorated with flowers and even more ribbons. Confetti littered the floor so much that the girls had to hold on to the other to walk. When they got to the stairs, Ivie stopped . _There is no way I am getting down these stairs without breaking my neck or an ankle_, she thought. _Maybe... Yes!_ She spotted a suit of armor that was carrying a shield without a crest on it. After wrestling it from the rusted armor, Ivie put it so that two girls could fit in it quite comfortably at the top of the stairs. The two got on the shield and as they inched toward the Susan came around the bend towards the stairs.

"By the mane, what are you-NO!!" Susan skidded towards them as they pushed off. Ivie felt her teeth chatter together as they went down the stairs at a frightening speed. In front of her, Lucy was wooting with joy.

"Oh, Peas and Carrots!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed. "How are we going to stop?" Realizing she didn't have the answer to this question, Ivie gripped Lucy tighter. When the foot of the stairs came, the two girls yelped as they were thrown off the shield. Lucy landed in a huge pile of ribbons and flowers that were being used as decorations. Ivie was not so lucky. She landed on her shoulder a few feet from the door to the dinning room. She got up slowly and walked over Lucy. She was busy struggling to get out, while being tangled in ribbons.

"Ivie! Whats going on?" Peter came from a side door in the hall. "Lu? Why are you in a pile of rubbish?"

"That's not rubbish!" Edmund shouted from the dinning room. "Those are my decorations. And will you hurry up? I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, Ed!"

Peter walked over to where Ivie was trying to help Lucy out to no avail. Peter simply picked her up and set her down away from the pile, trying to brush her off.

"Thanks, Pete," Lucy said rather breathlessly. Peter grimaced at the use of his pet name. Leaving Susan slipping on the steps, the three went to join Edmund for breakfast. Edmund was sitting at a table in the back corner of the dinning room, reading a book while stuffing food into his mouth. By the time Lucy and the others had sat down, Susan had walked into the room, looking flustered and carrying a picnic basket.

"What are you doing?" she snapped. "It's time to go."

"Hey, Su? You want to do me a favor for my birthday? Shut up," demanded Edmund, his mouth full of pancake. Susan hit Ed with the picnic basket and took a seat until he had finished eating. Together, everyone stood up and walked outside, towards the beach.

"So, Ed, you plan on meeting charming young ladies tonight?" Ivie teased. Peter, Lucy, and Susan chuckled while Edmund glowered at Ivie. Suddenly, he jumped on a huge rock near the steps they were taking to the beach.

"Since it is my birthday, I declare that you and Peter must now talk and become friends agian," he yelled as though he was a supreme being.

"Ed, you are slow in the head sometimes," Susan sighed. "Obviously they have already made up or else they wouldn't be walking down here together. Ivie wasn't planning on coming if she had to spend her time avoiding Peter." Peter looked at Ivie questionly while Edmund sputtered as they passed the rock he was standing on.

"What do you mean she wasn't going to come?" Ed jumped off his rock to join them.

"The only reason you wanted me here was to distract Peter," Ivie reminded him. Edmund blushed and muttered something about distractions and the evilness of women.

"Wait, what?" Peter asked her. "The only reason Ed wanted me here was to distract you!" Edmund now ran ahead to the beach and before anyone could stop him, jumped into the salty water. Susan shook her head distainfully as Lucy giggled. When they got onto the beach, Ivie helped Susan and Lucy lay out the picnic blanket and food while Peter went to join Edmund in the water to drown his younger brother.

"Boys," Lucy said, rolling her eyes and setting out the jam. "Edmund, we have food!!" Susan gave everyone food after they had sat down and gave thanks to Aslan.

"This is delicious, Su," Edmund said between mouthfuls and Susan gave a laugh. Everyone else nodded in agreement. After eating, Lucy started braiding Ivie's hair as she and Susan discussed the men of the court. Peter and Edmund were whispering to each other to one side of the blanket.

"Ivie?" Peter asked, saving Ivie from Susan for the moment. "Why won't you go swimming?"

"I don't want to," Ivie answered, now feeling nervous. The boys were now standing, smiles on their faces and inching closer to the trio of girls. "Why does it matt-NO!" Peter had grabbed Ivie around the waist and carying her to the water. Beside her, Lucy had let out a similar shreak of horror when Edmund did the same. Both captured girls were yelling to Susan for help, while the Queen sat there, eyes tearing up from laughter. Peter carried Ivie out knee deep in the water before tossing her in. she plumetted down before coming up gasping for air and glaring at a laughing High King. Ivie threw herself at Peter, knocking him into the water. Lucy came to join Ivie's tickling of Peter after unsuccessfully drowning Edmund. All too soon, Susan was calling them in from the water. Slopping wet, the four left the water to join her.

"Do you guys know how long you've been in there?" She asked. They shoke their heads, knowing they would get the answer soon enough. "Three hours! Lucy, Ivie, and I have to go get ready for your ball, Edmund. I suggest you two do the same." The four nobles and their friend headed to Cair Paravel in relative silence, thinking of what was to happen that night.

**A/N: And there you have it. Chapter Seven and all it's silly glory. Edmund isn't normally like that but it's his birthday, so yea. Review, homeskillets.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have updated twice in the last two days. I think I'm going mad. Downright insane. But hey, if you like it, it's okay. I think I'm updating so soon because I was unhappy with where I left off in the last chapter. This chapter was extremely long, but i decided to mae it shorter and add some fluff. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: If C.S. Lewis was a teenage girl obsessed with Batman and Hello Kitty, yes I am him.** **But lets hope not, for I would then be dead. O.O**

Ivie clenched her teeth in pain as Susan tightened her corset. Lucy and Susan were already ready for the ball but were taking pleasures in Ivie's pain. The two Queens had come to the room to see what was taking Ivie so long. When the Queens had arrived, Demetri had thanked Aslan and left as fast as his feet would carry him. Finally after Susan was done with the damn corset's strings Ivie looked at herself in the mirror.

"What is the point of this thing? I look so unproportional," Ivie muttered. Her boobs were pressed up and together, and she dreaded what would happen if she dropped a piece of food between them. The waist was sucked in but when the ivory gown was put on, the effect wasn't entirely unpleasant. Thanking Aslan for its simplisity, the gown almost hid her bruised shoulder. Almost.

"You will look marvelous," Susan said happily, messing with Ivie's long hair. She had simply refused to wear Susan's make-up, even when she saw Lucy was putting it on. Susan suddenly paused. "Ivie?"

"Hmm?"

"You can't fall in love with Peter."

"What?"

"Well, you see," Susan said, wiping her brow. "Peter will have to marry for the good of Narnia. As will Edmund. As will I. I just don't want you or Peter to get hurt. It's the way of politics. Do you understand?" The younger girl looked at Ivie with pleading eyes, willing her to understand.

"Of course, Susan." Ivie gripped her hand, bringing a small smile to Susan's face. Lucy was in her own world, making faces in the looking glass in the bathroom. Susan finished Ivie's hair in silence, wraping it into a bun with hair framing her face. A knock on the door signaled that it was time to leave for the ball room. At the door was a faun. Ivie was used to seeing them now, after the initial shock had Edmund and Lucy on the floor laughing.

"Mr. Tumnus!!" Lucy threw herself into the fauns waiting arms and embraced him tightly. "Ivie, this is Mr. Tumnus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Mr. Tumnus," Ivie stated, practicing her curtsy. "Lucy has told me much about you."

"The same to you," said the faun, bowing. When he straightened up, he took Lucy's arm in his own. "Well now, Lucy. I think it is about time you and I head to the ball. Also, the two Kings are outside the door, whenever you are ready." The pair left, Lucy talking animatedly to Mr. Tumnus.

"You will remember what I told you?" asked Susan, grabbing their cloaks off the bed. Susan's was dark blue to match her sky blue gown while Ivie's was deep purple because everything went with the ivory dress. It looked like one of her bed hangings.

"I will. I just won't dance with him, listen to him or laugh at his jokes." Susan smiled tightly as she opened the door. Edmund was outside waiting for her. Susan had decided to go with him because she thought it would make her seem more eligable. Also, as Ivie pointed out before, they would both look like fools going by themselves. Ivie saw Peter dressed in blue like his sister, but with silver leggings and his sword. She hardly noticed the crown atop his head, it hidden in his golden hair.

"You look very nice," Peter murmured as they set off down the hall after Susan and Ed. "Completely ravishing." Ivie laughed, reminded of what Lucy had said. Peter looked confused until she told him that 'ravishing' was what Lucy had said he would say. He chuckled slightly before noticing the amount of people flooding the doors to the ball.

"I hate these kind of things," he groaned. "All the ladies and dutchesses asking me to dance, trying to squeeze my butt, and heavily hinting how they would like to be in my bed. It's rather discusting." After Peter's discription, Ivie had to agree.

"I hope they don't try to squeeze mine," Ivie said, trying to look at her butt. Peter took her face into a hand, pushing it gently till she was looking at him.

"They had better not," growled Peter, fury reflecting in his eyes. It was too late to say more; they had arrived at the doors leading to the ball room. Knowing she would have to walk stairs, Ivie was glad that Susan had got flats for her to wear. Oreius stood at the door waiting for them.

"Introducing King Peter the Magnificant, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, and Lady Ivie," announced the centaur.

"What exactly am I lady of?" Ivie whispered to Peter as they decended.

He frowned before answering. "I'm not too sure. You will have to ask Ed. It was his idea to call you lady instead of just 'Ivie'. Thought it sounded more appropriate."

"He's not wrong, you know," Ivie said before letting go of his arm so he could take his thrown along with his siblings. After everyone had bowed and curtsied to the Kings and Queens, Peter stood up. He smiled at the crowd in general, although a few ladies thought he was smiling at them personally. Ivie snorted into the goblet of wine she had just recieved as they voiced these thoughts to each other behind her.

"Hello, dear people of Narnia. I am pleased that you saw fit to come here for my younger brother's birthday." A goblet was passed to each of the royals before Peter raised his, motavating everyone else in the room to do so. Ivie raised hers a moment late and was sure she saw a smile on the High King's features only for a moment. "To King Edmund the Just. To living long and loving greatly, by the Mane." Everyone joined as Peter drank from his cup. "Now, let us dance and be merry."

Young men began stumbling over each other to ask Susan to dance. Blushing, she accepted to a hansome one and he began twirling her about, alog with dozens of other couples. Peter and Edmund had girls lined up to see them and dance while Lucy was talking with Mr. Tumnus and a pair of beavers. Even the Cat, Demetri ws talking to a silky white Persian. _I knew it,_ Ivie thought. _I knew I should have stayed in my room. What in Alsan's name made me come here?_

Peter had you pinned down to a bed, in case you forgot.

_Damn. The voice is back._

I never left. Now why don't you talk to some of these ladies here or ask a lad to dance?

_No. You are crazy, Voice. I just want to go to bed._

Surely you are not going to-

Someone cleared their thoat, interupting the argument Ivie was having with herself. She looked down to find a young boy Lucy's age smiling up at her.

"Excuse me, kind lady," said the small boy. Ivie gazed at him in wonder. "I am Zachary, son of Duke Ronald. May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Ivie mumbled, passing her drink to a faun. Zachary grasped her hand and led her to the dance floor. He was hardly big enough to put his hand around her waist. They waltzed as Zachary kept talking about his father's land but Ivie wasn't playing attention. She was plotting a way to escape when a hand landed on the boy's shoulder. Ivie looked at the face that belonged to the hand. It was Peter.

"Excuse me, young man, but I do believe your father is looking for you," said Peter. Zachary bowed to the King and Ivie before setting off after his father. Peter and Ivie stood there akwardly in the middle of the room.

"My dear Ivie, would you honor me with this dance?" he asked, eyes glittering playfully. Ivie looked to Susan for help, but she was too busy dancing. Before she knoew what was happening, Ivie was pulled close to Peter and they started dancing. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't you have to dance with some dutchess or something?" Ivie asked.

"Nope. I told them I had more important matters to deal with."

"And that included dancing with me."

"_Saving_ you," Peter corrected. "Did you really want to dance with the little boy? I am surprised you had no better offers. You look quite lovely. Actualy, you've looked lovely all day. Even when I threw you in the ocean." He smiled at the memory.

"I looked like a wet cat," she admitted, causing Peter to laugh. They were silent for a moment before Ivie laid her head on Peter's shoulder as the dancing slowed. Peter smiled slightly, not knowing the argument in her head.

_Susan said no, Voice. We can't make a move on the High King!_

And Susan controls your emotions, yes? She can't stop this anymore than you can.

_But I can! And I still don't even know why I'm in Narnia. It can't be for this reason._

It doesn't matter right now. Just dance with him. What happens, happens. Susan can't do anything about it.

_Gah!!_

Ivie hadn't noticed they had stopped dancing altogether. She looked up to see Peter looking down at her.

"I thought you had fallen asleep," he stated. His crown is reflecting his hair rahter nicely, she thought before replying.

"I'm working on it," she retorted. Peter cracked a smile before resuming the dance. A moment later, they were cut short.

"Excuse me, High King," said a voice from behind Ivie. Peter's arms dropped and she turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a man, a little older than Peter himself, with dark hair and green eyes. _He's handsome_, Ivie realized after a moment of surveying him. "I would like to ask the lady to dance."

_Uh oh._

**A/N: I really love this chappie. And the return of the Voice!! I know whose it is. Muhahahah. If you liked it, I hope you plan on reviewing. I do love feedback. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I meant to have this out yesterday, for those who haven't gotten the new Twilight series book yet. I haven't. Don't spoil it!! On the bright side, I got the complete works of Lewis Carroll aka Alice in Wonderland. :**

**Disclaimer: I go cliff diving and eat cannolli's like a mofo. Therefore, I'm am not C.S. Lewis.**

Peter stepped back, a tight smile on his face. "Sure. I have something I need to tend to anyway." He left quickly, walking over to the thrones and taking a seat.

"Hello. I am Dominic, Lord Damen's son. You can call me Dom. Would you like to dance, Lady Ivie?" the man asked, bowing slightly.

"Yes," she said quietly, shooting a angry glance at Peter. He was watching her. She smiled slightly when Dom took her waist and was surprised when he was a good dancer.

"How do you like the party?" he asked after a few moments of dancing.

Ivie shrugged. "It's okay. I think Edmund expected more of it, though." Indeed, the now fifteen year old King was dozing in his throne.

"You know the Kings and Queens personally?"

"Kind of."

"That's interesting," Dom said. he smiled down at her then frowned. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"I was umm... coming down the stairs this morning and I fell." _True enough._

"It looks rather painful."

"It's not to bad," Ivie stated. "How about you? What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to go horseback riding but lately I have been doing lot of reading," he confided. "And my father in making me look for a wife. Says he doesn't want to die until I have an heir."

"Well, your old man has an awkward way of looking at things," Ivie quirked. "It's not a very nice thing to bring into conversations, either."

"You asked me what I've been doing," Dom accused, obviously delighted with her attitude. "And what about you? What do you do for fun, Miss Ivie? Or is it Mrs.?"

"You were right the first time," she corrected. "I play chess, read, and go out with friends."

"Not a very exciting life," he remarked before a smile came to his face. "How would you like to go riding with me tomorrow? I will be staying at court for a while, looking for a wife and all."

Again, Ivie looked up at Peter. He was in a heated discussion with Edmund, who was pointing in her general direction. She frowned and thought for a moment. _Susan says Peter needs to be with someone for the good of Narnia. That's not me. With Dom here, I can at least not worry about silly things like dresses and how I look everyday._

"Okay."

"Great! I'll meet you in the stables at noon then?"

"Works for me." Ivie and Dom talked for a few more songs before he had to go, leaving Ivie smiling as she walked towards the thrones at the head of the room where three of the four Pevensies were sitting. Peter was no where to be found.

"Ivie!" Lucy called, patting a stool beside her. Ivie sat and Demetri appeared out of no where, jumping her lap and lying down. "You just missed the Beavers! They just went to bed because Mrs. Beaver said Mr. Beaver gets cranky if he doesn't get the right amount of sleep."

'Well, that's okay, Lucy. You can just introduce me to them tomorrow," Ivie said brightly, causing Edmund to look at her funny. Susan was snoring on her throne.

"Why is it you are so happy when everyone is either sleeping or mad?" he asked, his tone biting. She opened her mouth to retort something about his ball and where he could shove it when Demetri spoke.

"I think it is about time you went to bed," Demetri said evenly. Ivie agreed and marched to her room alone. She changed and after she finally got the corset off, she slipped into her bed. Sleep engulfed her almost immediately.

_Waves crashed against her head as Ivie tried to swim. Calling Anastasia grew harder and harder as water filled her lungs. She drifted into darkness when-_

"Ivie? Ivie!" Peter's voiced called her, shaking her awake. It was still night as far as Ivie could tell.

"What's wrong?" she asked him groggily.

"You were screaming like a mad woman, that's whats wrong!" he yelled dramatically. Peter calmed himself and sat beside her, making Ivie scoot closer to the middle of the bed. "Why were you screaming?"

"I had a nightmare," she stammered. "That's all."

"That is not all," Peter accused.

"Forget it," Ivie muttered, turning away from him and stuffing her face into the closest pillow. She heard him sigh as he got off the bed and felt it move. She took her head out of the pillow after she heard the door shut. Ivie laid there, trying to go back to sleep. But going back into sleep meant going back into her dream, and Ivie was not too keen with knowing how it ended. _Bugger it._

Ivie crept to the door leading to Peter's room, hoping he hadn't found sleep quicker than she had. She opened it, the hinges creaking slightly. Peering inside, Ivie saw Peter lying in bed on his side, eyes focused on book. He was shirtless again.

"Peter?" Ivie whispered, tip toeing over to him. He looked up and placed the book on the bedside table.

"Yes, Ivie?" he asked.

"I-I can't sleep," she answered lamely. Peter chuckled as he got out of bed to let her in. Ivie settled into the middle, facing him as he laid back down.

"I must warn you: I snore," she confessed.

"You also scream," he added. Ivie frowned and turned away from him. Soon, she was in dreamland, away from the nightmares that plagued her. Morning came soon enough and Ivie woke to the warmth of Peter's arms and giggling.

**A/N: I know it is short. But that's okie, right? Don't hurt me!! Review, cause you know you are cool like that. Makes the author (me) happy. :DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the shortest yet. But I guess because it is a filler. The story would be much shorter without these. But anywayz, thanks to all my loverly reviews for chapter eight. I felt no love for the last chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Pssh. Yea, it's fanfiction. Otherwise, bite me.**

* * *

Edmund was staring at Ivie from the bed with Lucy standing next to him, giggling. Ivie struggled to lift her head, which felt heavy from the wine the night before.

"Do I want to know what happened last night?" Edmund finally asked, throwing Lucy into more giggles. Peter let out a snore and clutched Ivie tighter. Her eyes widened, and Ive tried to remove herself from Peter's grip without waking him. It didn't work and Peter started, his arms even tighter than before. He looked surprised when he found Ivie in his arms but let her go when he saw his hysterical siblings.

"Ivie, a Dom is looking for you down by the stables," Lucy said, bringing a curse to Ivie's mouth as she ran to her room and leaving Edmund to explain to Peter what was going on. She quickly stuffed herself in a purple gown, Lucy leading her to the stables. There, Dom was waiting for her, two horses sadled for the ride they were about to take.

"Hello, my lady," Dom greeted, ignoring Ivie's tardiness. "We are ready to leave when you are." Ivie smiled slightly and mounted her horse, a bay this time. They rode out together, talking of their lives. Dom talked about his sick father and his pursuing a wife. Ivie talked of her life at Cair Paravel, and how much fun she had there. She didn't tell him she wasn't from Narnia. After a few hours of riding and talking, Ivie decided they should turn back. Dom was beginning to get obsessive and it was starting to creep her out. Halfway there, they met a surprise.

"Hello!" Peter called, riding towards them with a young woman. As they came closer, Ivie ignored the other girl. She was glaring at Peter dispite the butterflies in her stomach. "I didn't know the two of you would be riding. We were just heading back to Cair Paravel. Care to join us?"

"Why not?" Dom asked, smiling at Ivie.

"Sure," she answered through clutched teeth. "Peter can I talk to you?" With an innocent look on his face, he rode back to join her.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Ivie hissed at him. "Who told you?"

"Your darling Demetri told me," Peter whispered back. "You know you need to be looked after. You don't know him!"

"I can look after myself," she answered. "Who are you with anyway?"

"A girl named Sarah." Peter shrugged before grinning wickedly. "Why? You jealous?"

Ivie was going to lie but thought better of it. "Yes." She left him alone, gaping at her. She rode ahead of the rest, reaching the castle and went inside. Ivie headed to Lucy's room with only vague idea of how to get there. After asking five servants and two fauns for help, she finally got there. After recieving a loud "come IN!", Ivie walked into the room. Lucy was lying on the bed, covered with pillows.

"Ivie!" Lucy screamed, getting up and jumping on her. "I've missed you! I haven't see you in forever!"

Ivie let out a startled laugh. "I saw you this morning, Lu. But I'm on a secret mission. Can you tell me anything I can black-mail your oldest brother with?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "You LIKE him!! I knew it!!" Ivie clamped her hand over the girl's mouth, knowing Susan was down the hall, getting ready for the courters.

"Do you plan on helping me or should I go see Edmund about this?" Ivie threatened.

"I don't think you should black-mail him," Lucy told her. "Nor should you make him jealous. You infuriated him last night so much. It wasn't pleasant."

"I can imagine," Ivie muttered, thinking back to the argument she had seen between the two Kings. "So what must I do, all-knowing Lucy?" Lucy smirked and they sat on the bed, plotting until it was dinner time.

**A/N: Twa!! I scoff at all who don't review. You do not want to be scoffed at by the author. I SCOFF YOU ALL!! Sorry, but this chapter is okay, I guess. I am hormonal. I desire reviews instead of Oreo cokkies and Chocolate Chip Mint ice-cream. Also, I finished _Breaking Dawn._ Care to converse with me?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I updated quickly because I recieved _plenty_ of lovin'. You people had me grinning through hurtle jumps. Also, some lovely person said 'Peter and Ivie forever'. Now I kinda want a t-shirt that says that.**

**Disclaimer: I sing Institute's "Bullet-Proof Skin" obsessively and molest elevator doors. I am not C.S. Lewis.**

**WARNING: This gets pretty graphic in some parts. And not in a good way. :(**

* * *

Dinner was a quick affair. They used a large table as many of the guests from the night before were staying for a while longer. Peter sat at the head of the table, with the girl Sarah from earlier on his right and Edmund on his left. Ivie stared at her own food from where she sat beside Lucy.

"So Sarah, how did you come to catch the High King's attention?" Ivie asked suddenly, Lucy giving her a warning glance. Edmund snorted into his food. He had come in during the middle of their plotting session and had demanded to take part in it. Showing Peter Ivie was jealous was his idea.

"I don't think that is any of your concern, Lady Ivie," Peter said quietly. His comment sent her into a sea of rage. How was this _not_ her concern? She stood up stiffly, looking down at the High King's face.

"When you care for someone, it _is_ their concern, Peter," Ivie stated before walking out of the room. Little did she know someone had followed her. A hand grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop.

"You love the High King," Dom said; it wasn't a question.When she didn't answer him, his grip tightened. His face was twisted in a mask of rage, making him horrible to look at.

"You're hurting me," Ivie whispered. Dom smiled compassionlessly and dragged her to the closest room dispite her objections. He flung her to the marble floor before shutting the door and locking it. He now stood above her, glowering.

"What do you want?" Ivie asked, hating the way her voice quivered. Dominic knelt beside her, taking her face in his hand, not unlike what Peter had done the night before, only this time she didn't shiver with pleasure. Ivie shivered with fear.

"You will bear me a son," Dom said, his tone dead. When she looked away, his hand flew across her face. "And you will marry me. You will forget you ever knew _High King_ Peter."

"No!" Ivie screeched, flinging herself at the door. The man snatched her back, taking a knife from his breeches. With one broad stroke, the knife cut through the back of the gown, slicing open her back and fraying the strings of her corset. The dress and corset fell to the ground, Ivie following it. She sobbed hystically; no one could save her now. She scrambled to bring the ruined dress around her, trying to hide herself. Blood swelled to the cut on her back, but Ivie ignored the pain. Screaming and sobs alternated from her mouth, and Dominic did nothing to stop her. He took her face in his hands again, pushed the hair roughly from her face, and his burning green eyes met her blue, tear-stained ones. Discusted with whatever he saw there, he pulled her up by the arm and Ivie held the gown to her chest. Sobs shook Ivie's body uncontrollably.

The door bursted open and through her hair, Ivie could see Peter and Edmund standing there, shocked. Ed's hand was still on the doorknob, keys clinking from the lock. Peter's eyes took in the scene and his face grew pale with rage. Finally, when his eyes rested on Ivie's tear-stained face, Peter snapped. Launching himself at Dom, Peter pushed him down and punched him in the face. Ivie pulled herself away from harm, pull her knees to her chest and crying into them. Ed pulled Peter to his feet.

"I think she needs you help," Edmund said shortly. He then kicked Dom in the stomach. Gathering Ivie in his arms and after making sure she was well covered, Peter carried Ivie to her room. He laid her on the bed before getting in himself.

"Ivie, Ivie, Ivie," Peter chided softly, stroking the sobbing girl's hair. "What has he done to you?" A servant came and readied a bath. He carried her and set Ivie down lightly in the warm water. He moved forward to push the hair from her face only to have her flinch away from his touch.

"Please, no. Don't touch me," Ivie whispered to the High King. "Don't touch me. Not yet. Not now." Peter sighed inwardly as he watched her lay there. When she moved to wipe the dried blood from her back, Peter took the cloth from Ivie and softly wiped the cut. Ivie winced occasionally and Peter would stop, only resuming when the girl nodded for him to do so. Edmund knocked and came in, avoiding Ivie's eyes.

"_Lord_ Dom has been banished from Cair Paravel," he said, anger in every note. "I suggest you clean her up well, Peter. A nurse is in the other room when you are ready." Edmund left, leaving the two on their own.

"Why did you help me, Peter?" Ivie asked him, eyes filling with tears again.

"Why?" he echoed, stunned. "Why wouldn't I? Ivie, you don't understand. And now, because of my pride, you are hurt."

"Take me to the nurse, Peter," she said tiredly. "We will talk of this later, though." The King nodded, handing Ivie a towel and a tunic. He left as she dressed, leaving her to her own thoughts. When she left the bathroom, Peter wasn't there. The nurse informed her he was waiting in his room, until the inspection was over. Nurse Lilith, a faun, bandaged her back, and after giving her a sleeping draught, left the room, only to be replaced by Peter. He sat beside Ivie on her bed, helping her down the horrible medicine. Ivie laid down, Peter sitting up beside her, stroking her now clean hair.

"The nurse said it would scar," he stated quietly, and she could feel his eyes graze her back. "Ivie? Did you hear me?"

"Yes," she mumbled back, half asleep. Peter smiled slowly, still stroking the girl, guiding her into sleep, and leading her through her nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to one of my friend's who had a similar incident happen to her. Except she didn't have a prince charming to rescue her. She had me. I will leave you to your thoughts and I hope they involve reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This was originally a one-shot but I used it for this instead. I ran out of ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I use Wikipedia like a bible and am running out of ideas. I am not C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

When Ivie woke up, she didn't know where she was. Panicked because she thought Dominic had found away to get her, anxiety filled her throat. A bright light filled her eyes; suddenly she found herself looking into Lucy. The little queen was leaning over and looking at Ivie while holding her... bedskirt up?

"Erm, Lucy... why am I under my bed?" Ivie inquired. Lucy gave a giggle and helped her out. Her back screamed in process, but she gritted her teeth and ignored it.

"Peter put you there when he had to leave," Susan said, rolling her eyes. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, drinking from a tea cup. "How he did it, I do not know. The Dominic fellow came back after finding out Edmund had erased his title, reducing him to nothing." Susan was smiling now, as she gestered to the balcony. On it was a small table filled with muffins, pancakes and other breakfast foods. It also had several tea cups, complete with matching pots. Ivie rushed to it, hoping her hunger would stasify her fear. Lucy stayed stood between the two older girls.

"Why did he find out now? I thought Ed erased the bad man's title weeks ago." Lucy frowned at her older sister as if the infomation had been faulty.

"It takes a while for that stuff to get down to the lower levels of society," Susan explained patiently. Ivie stuffed her mouth with a muffin, ignoring the Queens. Midway through breakfest, a knock came to the door. Edmund stumbled in, still half asleep. He ingnored the girl's looks of confusion and sat on a chair on the balcony.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Ivie asked politely.

"Food," he mumbled, pouring himself tea and grabing a bagel. Once he had staisfied his need for food, he talked. "Peter sent me here. Said you girls needed looking after. More specifically, Ivie, because Pete is obsessive over her. You don't need help, do you?" he added, eyeing the room for a weapon of some sort.

"I'm pretty sure we don't," Ivie answered, walking over to the wardrobe for a dress to wear for the day. Susan rushed to her side to assist her. Susan loved to dress Ivie and Lucy up as if they were dolls. She did this a lot now that Ivie kept to her room most of the time, after Susan was done with her Queenly duties. Ivie suspected she did this to scare Ivie out of her room, which Peter was insisting on her leaving more and more these days. Susan picked out a dark purple gown, and allowed Ivie to dress herself in the bathroom.

"Let's go!" Lucy announced once Ivie left the comfort of the bathroom. Grabbing Ivie's hand, the youngest girl raced out of the bedroom. Reminded of her first view of Cair Paravel, Ivie allowed herself to be dragged down flights of stairs and to the gardens. It was late summer, and dispite the heat, many people were walking the paths that surrounded the variety of plant life that littered the garden.

"Why are we here, Lu?" Ivie asked, looking at the her. Lucy just ran ahead to an orchard filled with different fruit trees. The older girl followed reluctantly until she noticed a change in the air. It was humming with static now, almost like magic. When Ivie thought it could get no odder, she saw Lucy dancing in a whirlwind of petals. . It made Ivie uncomfortable to watch them.

"Join us!" Lucy cried, grabbing her hands and pulling her deeper. It was then Ivie noticed the petals made up shapes... human figures... Slowly she danced, before picking up speed in her own excitment. The dryads were graceful around her, but then with no feet, she mused, they would be. They danced for a while, before they noticed the audience around them. Nobles and common folk were gathered around watching the Queen and her friend dance. Many animals were crowded around also, along with the feline, Demetri.

"I believe they wish to watch you more, Ivie," the Cat remarked, bringing a blush to the girl's face. "But that is beside the point. The High King asked me to come get the both of you. He said it was of upmost importance." Noticing Demetri's obvious discomfort, Ivie picked up her skirts, grabbed Lucy's hand and followed the Cat into the castle. He lead the girls into the lbrary where the three other royals were talking. They stopped abruptly when the two girls came in; something was up, Ivie figured. Peter was seated behind a magnificant ebony desk with papers placed in front of him. Edmund was against a bookcase, clutching a book to his chest and muttering. Susan was sitting across from Peter in one of the chairs. Her face was in her hands. Lucy skipped to a seat beside her sister and waited silently.

"What's going on?" Ivie demanded casually as she sat on the desk corner, folding her arms. Ed shuffled and Peter froze.

"Well, Ivie," Peter started slowly. "It seems Lord Dom was not who we thought he was. He is... part of a legacy that was lost hundreds of years ago."

"Cut to the point," Edmund snapped at his brother, shifting to a better position.

"Um, right. It seems Dom is magick wielder. A magician," Peter said, clearing up Ivie's confusion. "And in hopes of capturing you for your _insolence_, he plans on taking over Narnia."

"He is planning on distroying Narnia as we know it!" Susan screeched. "All because he can't get what he wants!"

"And what does he want?" Ivie asked, although she knew the answer already.

Peter hesitated before answering. "You. And me, but he want's me dead. Dom is intent on killing me. And raising an army of Old Narnians to kill us and take over."

"WHAT!?" Ivie yelled, causing Lucy to fall out of her chair. "How do you know this?"

Ed smiled. "He monologued it when he came to visit."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Lucy asked, talking for the first time.

"We will call our forces ," Peter answered looking at everyone in the room. "Oreius is already gathering the troops through out Narnia. We will fight him for Narnia head on."

* * *

A/N: I am going to be in upstate New York from now till the 23rd. If you want to make me happy, review. I will reward you with a great chappie.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ahhh!! I am so sorry, guys! I have finally updated so thats a plus. But we made it to Chapter 13! Yay!! I just started senior year here and it has been very hectic. Then my computer broke. So yup. By the way, this one goes out to maddikins940 because she wanted more Ivie/Peter interaction. Hope this meets your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a set of Narnia books and a raty ass computer. Not C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

"No," Peter said again, teeth clenched. He as sitting at his desk in the study in his room, going over supply lists and court orders.

"Why not?" Ivie demanded, hands on her hips. It was their sixth argument in the past two days since the anouncement in the library. Peter was clutching his sword Rhindon as though to save his life, although it was not his life he feared for.

"There are other people who can teach me," Ivie pointed out. "I'll ask Edmund or one of the centaurs if you won't."

"By Jove, what do you want to learn the sword for?" asked Peter, defenses weakening. "You wouldn't learn enough in time to be a turning point."

"To protect myself," she answered simply before sitting on his desk. "You saw how horrible I was with the bow when Susan tried to teach me that. I think I should learn _something_."

Peter winced at the memory. It didn't seem as though one girl could do so much damage.

"Whose to say you won't be as bad with the sword? Seriously, Ivie. You know you have no luck with these sort of things."

"And whose to say that when we go to battle that I have to watch you die because of your stupid stupidity," Ivie shot back before lying on the desk on her stomach and shoving her face into a pile of parchment.

"Get up," Peter sighed, knowing he would get only mumbled responses.

"No."

"Now."

Ivie shook her head, knocking several papers to the floor.

"Fine. You win."

Ivie looked at the King, eyes hopeful. He had his hands up in mock surrender. She yelped with joy before flinging herself at him. With a laugh, they both fell to the floor, Ivie atop Peter.

"You certainly know how to compromise well," Peter remarked, pushing stray hairs from Ivie's brow. She shuddered slightly, still reminded of when the pig touched her.

"I try," she countered lightly.

"If only battles could be won in this way."

"Well, you know the saying: 'There are no rules in love and war', or something like that." Peter smiled at the weak joke before thinking about the statement. Ivie groaned.

"What?"

Ivie grimaced. "You have the face."

"What face?"

"The 'serious face' when I know we got to stop kidding around and talk like grown ups."

"It's not serious."

"Yeah, right. What were you thinking about?"

Peter smiled. "Love."

"See? Serious!" She pointed a finger at him, accusing.

"You brought it up!" he justified. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ivie spoke again.

"So what about it?"

Instead of answering, Peter lifted himself onto his elbows, bringing his face closer to Ivie's. Her breaths shallowed as he searched her face, as though looking for an answer. She giggled nervously, shifting nearer. Their lips grew closer.

_BANG!_

"Uh, sorry!!" Lucy stuttered, rushing out of the room. Peter sighed for his youngest sister's embarrassment before she spoke again through the door. "Peter! Did you give her the gift, yet?"

"Gift? What gift?" asked Ivie, excited. Peter groaned, lifted her off of him, and walked over to his bedside table. Opening the little drawer, he pulled out a long chain, on which was suspended a pendant. Getting up, Ivie walked to Peter, her eyes fixed on the item in his hands. It was a small circular pendant, about an inch across. On it was an elegantly carved '_I_' with animals carved around that. Ivie turned it over to examine the back. Etched in tiny letters, it read:

_I am glad Aslan brought you to me._

_Love Peter_

Ivie's eyes swarmmed with tears of happiness as she read it. It was an extravagant necklace, and she would be proud to bear it. Peter wordlessly lifted the chain over her head, a smile on his face. And with a moment of irrationality and happiness, Ivie pressed her lips against Peter's. When it ended, Peter's smile graced his face again, knowing she did the right thing. She took the pendant in her hands.

"When did you get it?" she asked, trying to think back to when Peter wasn't around.

"Back when you and my sisters went to the village," Peter explained. "I thought you would like it. That's how Ed showed up so quickly. Did you think we were following you?"

"Yes," Ivie stated after a moment's consideration. Peter laughed, before growing serious.

"Is there really no way to talk you out of sword lessons?"

"No!!"

**A/N: They kissed, yupyup. I've been thinking about Ivie and I want to know something: Why do you like her? Give me specifics and I will give you another chapter with crazy magicians and... other things. :O**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I had these ready for you guys yesterday, but it was my birthday. I went ice-skating with my friends. What's funny is that they were all guys except two girls. They looked very frilly on the ice while I did circles around them. Backwards. Well, enough about my boring life, read on! **

**Disclaimer: I kick people_ in the face_ and pick on the guy friends. I am not C.S. Lewis. Or any other famous person for that matter.**

* * *

Peter woke Ivie early the next morning. He had insisted on it since they only had a few days left till battle. He began shaking her in the dawn light, the silience broken with her grunts of protest and his laughter. Finally when Peter started to tickle her did she wake up.

"By the mane, what is wrong with you?" Ivie snapped, burying her face with pillows. "Do you have some kind of mental disorder I should worry about?"

"No," Peter answered. "But I have Susan." Ivie bolted upright, not sure whether to take him seriously. Peter tossed her a pair of breeches and a tunic, indicating he was not playing. Last night, Peter and Ivie had told the others of their plan durring their library session, which included battle tactics and supply lists. The three other Pevensies had paled, remembering the bow lesson incident, and had tried to talk Ivie out of her insanity. No one had really shown support for her except Demetri the Cat, who liked the idea that knowing something was better than knowing nothing. Now, alone in her chambers, Ivie was beginning to second-guess herself. _Nope, what are you thinking?_ she asked herself. _You know you can do this! You just have to try._ She told herself this again and again while she dressed, heading down to breakfest with complete confidence. Her Cat of a friend accompanied her.

"Do you think I can really do this, Demetri?" Ivie asked the Cat for the upteenth time.

He considered the question before answering. "I believe you can. I have known you since the day you arrived, Ivie. You have grown so much in these few months in Narnia. You make everyone in this castle smile just with your presence. You belong here." She chuckled at her friend's response. Arriving at the dinning room, she was surprised to find it empty except for Susan, who had a cup of coffee in one hand a piece of toast in the other.

"The boys are on the practice field," Susan stated, grouchy. Ivie headed down to the field with the Queen, noticing how other knights turned to look at Susan, desire dripping from their eye sockets. Ivie giggled at the sight, Susan's mouth twitching. They finally arrived to where Peter and Edmund were standing next to Oreius. Then the work began. In the few days leading up to the battle, with help from the centuar and the Kings, Ivie learned how to block oncoming sword attacks, to knock a sword from the enemy's hand quickly, and, if necessary, how to kill an opponent. Every night Ivie went to bed tired, limbs sore from the work done earlier in the day, her back paining her more than ever, but she took the pain in stride. A little pain is better thanbeing dead to her. The Kings were often busy after her first day of learning, but Oreius was always there to teach her, as was Susan and Demetri. Lucy was often elsewhere with the Griffins, trying to locate the lost cordial. The day before battle, good news sped to Cair Paravel.

"I found it! I found it!" Lucy cried, coming down from the back of her wayward adventure. "It was just down the river, as Ed predicted. The fish were most helpful. They also agreed to help if the bad man crosses their river." Ed nodded, looking back to his map of Narnia. Peter and Ivie were sparing, getting ready for the next day for when they would ride out the next morning. Susan was practicing her archery a few meters away, the twang of her bow steady and rhythmic. A few moments later, Peter called them all to a halt.

"I think it would be a good idea if we went to our chambers now," he said seriously. "We must wake at dawn to leave." Unanimiously agreeing with their High King, the royals and their friends went back to their rooms. Ivie went and took a bath, knowing this was probably the last one she would take for a long while, according to Susan. It seemed unbelievable that she had come here, out of no where, and found a life she never knew. Seting out her clothes for the next day, Ivie climbed into her bed, not knowing what would happen the next day. Within what felt like a few minutes, she felt the otehr side of her bed sink down,and knowing it was Peter, she turned towards him, eyes still closed. His lips pressed agianst hers, arms traveling around her waist. Ivie turned her body away from Peter's, allowing his face to be buried in her hair, and they slept this way until the sun came through the balcony. The morning was rushed. After Peter fought with Ivie to wake up, she dressed in a grey dress, as Susan had instucted her to do and placed her hair in a bun at the back of her neck. A few moments after dressing, Peter and Edmund came in, dressed in chain-mail with their swords on their hips. Susan was behind them, also dressed in war ware, holding a extra chain-mail shirt in her hands. She gave it to Ivie, who shouldered it on, surprised by how light it was. Lucy then came running in, excited.

"Ivie, you must come! You must see what we got you!" With that, Lucy grabbed Ivie, having the others follow them slowly. Faced with a sense of deja vu, Ivie was surprised to find them in the stables only a few moments later. In front of her was a golden horse with a white mane and tail. It was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. It was sattled already and perched on the sattle was none other than Demetri.

"Are we going now or are we going to wait for him to storm the castle?" he asked, twitching his tail impatiently. Ivie laughed and came forward to pet the horse. It nuzzled her hand with it's nose, and she felt a sudden connection to the being. The others came in and watched her admire the horse that they knew she would love.

"What's her name?" Ivie asked no one in particular. Surprisingly, it was the Horse that answered.

"My name is Lilith," she answered quietly, since it was obviously a she. "I am here to be rode into battle with you, in the name of Narnia and the great Lion. I do believe the Cat is right. Most of the troops have already left. I think it is time that we should be getting a move on." With that, everyone mounted their horses (because they were already saddled) and headed out to the battle field. On the way, the Pevensies pointed out some of the land, and Ivie gazed at the wonder that was Narnia. They didn't reach the battle field until noon, dispite the fact they had left so early. Tents were set up near Owlwood, in case they needed the trees for cover from enemy forces. Also, the trees were on their side. After Orieus explained that they had only been sent a message to demand their surrender, the five children took a walk around the battle camp. Fawns, centaurs, griffins, big cats, unicorns, and all sorts of other creaturs were there to fight beside them, in the Name of Narnia and the great Lion.

After a few moments of looking around and feeling the tension in the air, they rode out to the battle feild, troops martching behind them. Only two people stood in the middle, and as the five grew closer to them, Ivie was alarmed that she recognized the other figure. And that was not a good thing. When they were ten feet apart, having left the army behind, Ivie jumped off Lilith, teeth clenched. The others copied her movements quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Susan demanded. Arianna smirked, linking her arm around Dom's.

"Why, here to distroy you, of course," she stated in her falsely sweet voice. "You are lucky that I convinced Domy-Womy to keep one of you. You all wouldn't want to die. At least daddykins didn't send his army. Then you would be in really big trouble." Ivie scoffed, not really caring about what _daddykins_ could do.

"Who is going to live?" Lucy asked, looking small and trembling.

Arianna smiled evilly, pointed her finger at Peter. "Him. He is rightfully mine."

"He is rightfully not yours, you over-grown pig," Ivie retorted, growing agitated with each passing moment.

Edmund raised a hand to silence her. "Let's do this, then."

"Finally," Dom finally spoke. "I've waited for so long to re-claim what is rightfully mine." With that, he pulled out a black stone book, and began to read from it. "In nomen of valde Bestia," he intoned. Ivie felt the air grow stiff around her as Dominic envoked the dark magic. She felt the earth move below her, as if something was awoken from long ago. With one glance, she knew the other's felt it too. Dom's evil smile grew wider with each spoken word. "Ego ordo vos ut consurgo quod servo sub vestri vox rex rgis!"

The earth shifted, a gape opening behind Dominic and Arianna. Peter grabbed Ivie and tossed her back onto Lilith. Without being told, the Horses bolted to the safety of their army. They reached the army quickly, with Orieus rushing up to Peter and Edmund. Looking back, she saw things rising from the gape. Dead things.

"Oh my God," Ivie remarked. "We are fighting dead people. We are so screwed."

"What are we waiting for?" Susan whispered after a few moments of silence between the enemies.

Ed spoke between clenched teeth. "It's his move. It feels like a enormous chess game. Only this time, it will cost us our lives."

"Attack!" Dom screamed from his perch. Little dead creatures began running at the Narnians.

It was only now that Ivie felt fear.

The battle for Narnia had begun.

**A/N: Oh my! How exciting! Ivie went out of character a few lines ago, kind of. Well, not really. Idk. You decide. Also, do me a solid, loves, and go to the poll on my page and vote for what you want for me to write next. Or review. Because you know you lurved this chapter. I know I did.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:This took me long enough, didn't it? I hope you guys still like me. So don't hate. Here is the long awaited chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: I love Fan Fiction.**

"Archers, at the ready!" Susan screamed. An array of creatures pulled back their bows and waited for the Queen's signal. The enemy neared closer until Susan deemed they were close enough to shoot. "Fire!" Arrows streamed down, killing anything in their path- or re-killing. The arrows only held up the dead creatures for a short while. Peter pulled Ivie into a kiss briefly before looking her in the eyes. "I love you." He cupped her face gently.

"I love you, too," Ivie said. He pulled away, raising his sword in the air. He led most the other Narnians into the battle. Ivie had been ordered to stay back and protect Lucy. So far nothing had tried to come for the young Queen. Ivie paced back and forth on Lilith. She watched Dom, who stood behind the army he commanded, not even bothering to join the battle. He still held that wretched book in his hands. "That's it!" Ivie suddenly cried, looking towards Lucy and Adrian. She trotted over to them, excitement in her eyes. "Look, I need to go talk to Ed and Peter. I have an idea. Adrian, watch after Lu for me." With that, Ivie took off for the battle field. Peter and Ed were at the head of the battle, making their way towards Dom slowly. She cleaved whatever got in her way in half, hardy thinking about what she was doing. She finally reached the kings. "Ed! Peter!" The kings turned and came running to here she was.

"Ivie! What are you doing? You are supposed to be watching Lucy!" Peter shouted, stabbing a dead bear in the chest.

"I know! But I have an idea. We have to get the book," Ivie said, and Ed's eyes started gleaming.

"Can you translate Latin, Ed?" Ivie asked. He nodded. "Good. I think that's the language he is using. There must be a counter-spell in that book." Ivie parried a attack from behind Peter as Peter slashed the throat of an attacking horse. They smiled wanly at each other before continuing their way towards Dominic the Unjust. Ivie was soon covered in sweat and dirt like the two men she was fighting with. _We must not give up_, she thought to herself, launching herself at another opponent. A few moments later, she realized what a huge mistake this was. This dead creature blocked her sword and ripped at the mail covering her chest. It quickly drew blood from her arm and Ivie screamed in pain. It brought blood to her face and rage quickly filled her. She brought her sword down fearlessly on the creature, but the strength behind the sword held true. The head was sliced in half easily, followed by the rest of it. After it was dead on the ground, Ivie stopped to examine it. It was a lion. She stood above it, entranced, until an animal's screaming misery brought her back to her senses. Ivie looked up to find her beloved friend Demetri being crushed beneath the foot of none other than Arianna.

"Insolent WHORE!" Ivie bellowed, rage overpowering her body. She ran quickly to the girl, her sword meeting another as she brought it down with all her strength. Ivie and Arianna were locked by the swords each glaring into the face of the other, teeth bared. Ivie kicked Arianna in the stomach, causing the girl to fly backwards. Sparks went flying as the girls parried, each trying to overcome the other with pure rage and strength. Ivie ignored the burning pain of her arm, determined to defeat this insect who had done so much harm to the people she had come to love. To Peter, the man she loved. Ivie snapped, and wrath surged through her body, making her invincible to the girl in front of her. Ivie knocked Arianna's sword away one last time and as Arianna turned to look at her disbelievingly, Ivie, with one smooth and efficient stroke, cut off her head. It flew into the air as the body it had been parted from buckled, falling to its own ruin among the dust and blood. The neck arteries squirted bodily fluids on the ground as Ivie bent over to look at Demetri. The Cat looked up at her before saying, "You could do much better than look at me like I'm dying. Go finish off that bastard that started this all."

Ivie nodded numbly, hardly noticing that Lucy had already started running to Demetri. Ivie slowly walked toward Dom, the wrath from before still embracing her small form. Her sword hung readily in her hand. Peter and Dom were facing each other, swords blazing, bothing looking like they were ready to kill. And then, as if in slow motion, Ivie saw what was going to happen next.

"No!" she screamed running forward as Dom reached out and touched Peter's cheek. Ice began forming around where Dom had touched peter, spreading to the rest of his body quickly. Ivie's eyes met Peter's one more time, both filled with love before the the ice dulled them. Peter was encased in ice and Ivie felt as though the world was burning around her.

Dom was going to pay.

**A/N: So I hope you forgive me for taking so long. I hope it met your expectations. I also hope you review if you liked it. Thanks, loves! Also, there will be a sequel. Hope you will stay tuned for that. :)**


End file.
